Inferis Grita y te Atraparan
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El terror es algo común a todos los humanos. Incluso las personas que se salen de la norma tienen miedo a algo. Luna no es una excepción. Su terror más profundo esta a punto de llamar a su puerta. ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir a él?


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

El relato que leeréis a continuación forma parte del universo iniciado en La Llamada del Elegido.

Dedicado a kiku sayuri (Guest) a quien solo puedo agradecer sus comentarios de esta manera. Disfruta de esta historia.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

El sonido los atrae. Cualquier cosa. Una pisada, un crujido, un jadeo. Incluso la caída de un alfiler. No se detienen. Nada los frena. Son una fuerza arrolladora con un único objetivo. Comer. Son Inferis. Los seres más repugnantes creados por los magos en la oscuridad de la historia. No se sabe quien los creo o cual era su intención inicial. Lo único que se sabe es que sin su mago creador se convierten en seres violentos de forma constante. El objetivo por el que fueron creados deja de preocuparlos y empiezan a seguir su único instinto: Alimentarse.

Son el miedo de muchos, pero Luna los teme desde que tiene nueve años. Su sola mención hace que su rostro siempre alegre se turbe y pase el resto del día en silencio. Ahora está en silencio por ello, pero también por supervivencia. Hace once horas, Londres ha sido invadido. Surgieron de la nada y empezaron a convertir y alimentarse de toda la población. Hace nueve horas, Luna y Prince tuvieron que abandonar su apartamento cuando un grupo de inferís destruyeron la puerta de entrada; lanzando a la joven pareja a un mar caótico y visceral.

Las calles eran un caos de fuego y humo. Luna se encontró huyendo de su peor pesadilla. Cientos de cuerpos blancos y esqueléticos corriendo y lanzándose contra inocentes que solo trataban de sobrevivir. Los magos trataban de ayudar a los Muggle, el secreto ya no tenía sentido. Militares y aurores combatían hombro con hombro en una batalla perdida antes de empezar. Cada Inferi que caía era sustituido por diez más.

Ahora la luz se apagaba y los inferís entraban en un estado catatónico del que solo el ruido de posibles presas los arrancaba de su letargo en una explosión de salvajismo violento y visceral. Luna y Prince se abrazaban mutuamente mientras sus espaldas se apoyaban en una puerta que no resistiría un segundo golpe. Se habían escondido hacia horas en esa casa vacía y apenas cinco minutos antes que se habían detenido los golpes contra esa misma puerta.

— ¿Por qué pasa esto? Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡No puede!

— Tranquila, Luna. No van a hacerte daño. Mírame. Luna, mírame a los ojos. Concéntrate en mis ojos. Observa su color, su forma, su textura. Ahora mírame y respira cuando yo lo haga. Inspira profundamente. No hay nada en el universo solo mis ojos y mi respiración. Expira. Saca todo lo malo de dentro que no quede nada. Inspira. Llena los pulmones de aire y deja que arrastre todo lo que te asusta. Expira. Los monstruos que hay ahí fuera no pueden dañarte. Yo te protegeré de ellos. No son los seres de tus pesadillas. No son más que carne reanimada, no te harán ningún daño porque no se lo permitiré.

— Gracias, Prince. —susurró Luna con lagrimas en los ojos. Su cabeza se apoyo en el hombro de la pelirroja. Prince solo tarareo una nana mientras acariciaba el cabello dorado de Luna. Se permitió llorar en el silencio y la soledad de aquella habitación. Había mentido por amor, pero había mentido. No estaban a salvo. Nunca lo estarían en Londres. Habían perdido familia, amigos, conocidos. Todo. Incluso había visto a Neville renqueando por los jardines del parlamento. Debía ser fuerte. Luna se vendría abajo si no lo era. Era difícil de entender. Luna siempre había sido la fuerte de la relación, pero no podía con los inferís. Era su mayor miedo y cuando Prince lo descubrió no pudo más que entenderlo. Luna empezó a calmarse y a respirar de forma más pausada. Prince le acarició el pelo y vio como dormía plácidamente. Rezó porque en los sueños pudiera encontrar la paz que en la realidad estaba lejos de llegar.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

El aire se volvió frío, antinatural. Luna se removió en un sueño intranquilo y su cuerpo calló de su precario equilibrio. Su cabeza chocó contra un suelo metálico y pegajoso. Sus ojos grises se dilataron hasta convertirse en un gran orbe negro. Apenas veía más allá de sus manos. Un largo pasillo a oscuras, cubierto de tinieblas y ruidos extraños. El sonido de una tubería repiqueteando contra el suelo hizo que se levantara en el acto. Varita en mano apunto a la negrura y un orbe de luz intento arañar aquella esquiva oscuridad.

Luna tragó saliva, no debería haber iluminado aquel lugar. Ahora sabía que era esa sustancia pegajosa que tenía en la cara. Sangre, vísceras, huesos, pelo y uñas. Una grotesca pintura humana cubría toda la superficie de aquel pasillo metálico. Bajó la varita como si fuera un látigo y se dio la vuelta. Una pared le decía que debería avanzar por aquel camino sanguinolento.

Prince no estaba, estaba sola en la oscuridad. Un sudor frío le bajo por la espina dorsal. No podía permanecer en ese lugar. Debía huir. Debía escapar. Debía encontrar a Prince y correr lejos de aquel lugar maldito. Su respiración se agitaba, le faltaba el aire pero no tenía fuerzas para intentar calmarse y dudaba poder hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer su mente era imaginar cientos de inferís acercándose a ella. No era alentador pero la mantendría alerta.

Miró a la oscuridad y la oscuridad le devolvió la mirada. Dio un paso decisivo hacia delante cuando toda su fortaleza se agitó por un único sonido. Un paso. Un paso delante de ella. Seguido de algo que se arrastra. No podía verlo, pero sentía su presencia. Algo ponzoñoso que la miraba sin verla. Un trozo de carne reanimada que quería devorarla. El acto involuntario de tragar saliva le sonó como un cañonazo en el silencio que reinaba.

Cerró los ojos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. No veía a donde iba pero con los ojos abiertos no podría haberse lanzado hacia lo desconocido. No podía enfrentarse a los inferís, la superaban. No solo era cuestión numérica. La superaban a nivel emocional. Una niña de nueve años que no le teme a nada y de pronto los inferís se cuelan en sus pesadillas. Desde esa noche no ha podido dejar de temerles y sentir pavor.

Y ahora se lanzaba de cabeza contra uno. Volvió a escuchar un paso seguido de algo que se arrastra. Cerró aun más los parpados, hasta que empezó a ver estrellas y puntos luminosos. Un alarido sobrenatural que le heló la sangre reverberó en el pasillo. No sabía si había sido ella o el monstruo al que se aproximaba. No le importó. Siguió corriendo hasta que su hombro se dislocó y salió despedida en la dirección contraría. Su cara se golpeó contra algo frío y duro. La pared. Luna lagrimeó de dolor cuando su lengua se cortó con los fragmentos de sus dientes. Se había partido cuatro dientes y aun no había dejado de moverse violentamente.

Rodó por el suelo y sus manos se impregnaron de la sangre de miles de víctimas. Se levantó tambaleándose, sin poder mover bien el brazo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el ser que la había golpeado. Un cuerpo alto y delgado se alzaba casi un metro por encima de ella. Piel verdosa cubierta de heridas, dos brazos deformes en medio del pecho, dos gigantescas guadañas nacientes en los hombros y una cabeza sin mandíbula que gritaba descontrolada.

"_BOMBARDA_"

Luna sintió la sangre golpearle la cara y los restos de carne pegarse a su ropa. La repulsión la asaltó pero no le dio tiempo a actuar. Un dolor agudo en el costado la despertó de su aletargamiento nauseabundo. Un trozo de ese filo que tenía por brazos se ha clavado en su vientre. Las entrañas comienzan a arderle. Lo toca y el dolor la tira al suelo. Decide dejarlo tal como está y buscar ayuda. Se levanta tambaleante. Apenas es capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos sin que el dolor o algún sonido distante la distraigan.

Echaba de menos saber de dónde provenía el sonido. Ahora escuchaba mil ruidos a su alrededor. Voces, susurros en la oscuridad, emitidas en la lejanía por bocas que hacía mucho que no estaban completas. Arañazos de garras afiladas y cubiertas de la sangre de un millar de victimas. La vibración del propio aire por los cambios de presión de todo aquel lugar. Luna no sabía qué diantres pasaba, tampoco le importaba. Se estaba desangrando, estaba sola y se enfrentaba a algo mucho más perverso que su miedo más profundo. Aquellos seres no eran inferís, era algo peor.

Maldijo su suerte de no conocer algún hechizo sanador y aguantando el dolor y el miedo siguió por el pasillo. Se dio cuenta que a cada metro que avanzaba todo parecía más limpio. Parecía que la impía fuerza que deambulaba sin control estaba perdiendo fuerza a medida que ella avanzaba. Las paredes eran un cumulo de cables, tuberías y paneles que brillaban con tonos apagados y mortuorios.

Una puerta, con un brillo azul blanquecino en el centro, surgió de la sombra. Luna la palpó buscando alguna forma de abrirla cuando toco aquel circulo de luz que titilo antes de que se oyese un chasquido de aire a presión y la puerta desapareciera en una nube de vapor blanco. Ante Luna se presentaba una enorme estancia enmarcada por un gigantesco panel de vidrio que dejaba ver el exterior. El estomago se le encogió y se sintió insignificante cuando un gigantesco orbe marrón apareció en la lejanía y un sol perdía fuerza mientras desaparecía tras aquel planeta.

Estaba en el espacio. Siempre había soñado con flotar en el vacío desde que vio aquel video viejo de su padre sobre el aterrizaje en la Luna. Y ahora estaba a bordo de una nave espacial. ¿Cómo era posible? Hacía unas horas estaba junto a Prince, escondidas de una jauría de Inferís. Ahora se hallaba en terreno desconocido. Conocía suficiente de astronomía para saber que ese planeta no era la Tierra. Un cinturón de asteroides apareció desde abajo como si girase en órbita ascendente al planeta. Un segundo fragmento bloqueo los pocos rayos de luz que aun escapaban a la sombra del planeta. Parecía una luna, pero con forma cónica. Entonces Luna lo entendió cuando vio el gigantesco agujero que se vislumbraba en la superficie del planeta. Lo habían desgajado como si fuera una naranja.

Las fuerzas necesarias para hacer eso eran titánicas, demasiado para que Luna pudiera llegar a comprenderlas. Iban más allá de la comprensión de una joven maga. Tampoco el destino le dio tiempo para entenderlo. Un meteoro chocó contra una esquina del panel. Una telaraña surgió de golpe sobre la superficie trasparente del vidrio. Un chirrido y el sonido de succión lo inundaron.

Un dolor insoportable en los oídos y los ojos hizo a Luna agarrarse los ojos mientras se tambaleaba hacia la salida. La puerta por la que había entrado estaba cerrada. Busco desesperada por toda la sala y vio al fondo una compuerta doble abierta, pero se cerraba por momentos. Corrió hacia ella mientras la telaraña de cristal la seguía a lo largo del ventanal. El silbido aumento en intensidad y Luna sentía como le arrancaban el aire de los pulmones. Un metro más y estaría a salvo, entonces el silencio más absoluto.

El cristal había reventado hacia fuera, lanzado por la presión del vacío. Todo el aire de la sala había desaparecido y ningún sonido era emitido. Luna solo escuchaba los latidos de su arrítmico corazón. Le gritaba por que siguiera huyendo. Debía salvarse. Debía correr. Sus pies resbalaron, tirados por una fuerza física mayor que la gravedad. El espacio la reclamaba pero no iba a ponérselo fácil. Clavó sus dedos al suelo de metal, los escurrió por las pequeñas rendijas de este y empezó a arrastrarse hasta las compuertas que cada vez estaban más y más cerca de cortar su hilo con la salvación.

Sus manos se agarraron firmemente a la compuerta que se cerraba lentamente. Un torrente de aire amenazo con lanzarla pero se mantuvo firme y logró pasar medio cuerpo cuando algo por encima de su cabeza chocó contra el metal. No lo oyó. Era imposible oírlo en ese vendaval que se estaba formando pero notó el metal vibrar con violencia. Luna por acto reflejo miró y vio unos ojos amarillos acechantes. Una cabeza que era más cráneo que otra cosa. Un cuerpo terminado en una larga cola y dos brazos fuertes y robustos que se agarraban como podían a la resbaladiza superficie.

Le gritó pero Luna no podía oírlo, solo sentía en sus caderas la presión de la compuerta cerrándose. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas y logró cruzar al otro lado, solo para encontrarse con aquel monstruo inhumano que la miraba con ojos codiciosos. Había esquivado a la muerte solo para encontrarla en la próxima esquina. Aquel ser serpentino se lanzó a por ella. Luna cerró los ojos y notó como le arañaba el rostro. El dolor recorrió la mejilla izquierda y se detuvo en los labios.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a aquel ser partido por la mitad en la compuerta. Se había lanzado contra ella abandonando su presa sobre la pared y el vacío lo había absorbido hasta matarlo en la compuerta que actuó como guillotina. Era algo horrible, Luna se apartó tambaleándose antes de vomitar en una esquina. Aun se escuchaba el gorgoteo de la sangre cayendo al suelo. Empezó a marearse, ya no sabía si era la falta de sangre, la exposición al vacio o aquella visión tan repugnante.

Se levantó del suelo sosteniendo con cuidado el filo cortante que seguía en su interior. El dolor empezaba a remitir, más por acostumbrarse a él que por que dejase de doler. Llega un punto en el que el cerebro dice basta y deja de sentir. Luna había llegado a ese punto y le preocupaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Debía encontrar una manera de regresar a la Tierra, o encontrar ayuda en esa nave desierta.

Caminó despacio, apoyándose en la pared. Solo caminaba, apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su cabeza solo pensaba en lo que se escondería tras la esquina o en algún agujero oculto. Los sonidos se volvían una constante que la mantenían al borde del colapso. No sabía de donde provenían pero cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Parecían los tambores de la muerte que se aproxima.

Una nueva puerta se interpuso en su camino. Su mano tembló antes de tocar el cierre luminoso. ¿Sería peligroso abrirla? Quedarse en un mismo sitio no le parecía mejor plan. Pulso el circulo azul y este se volvió verde antes de desaparecer para que la compuerta se abriera. Frente a ella unos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada. Sus ojos la estaban mirando desde arriba. Esos ojos que su padre siempre le decía que le recordaban a su madre. Una larga melena rubia caía grácilmente enmarcando esa mirada gris, ese rostro blanquecino y esa sonrisa dulce.

Era su madre.

Luna no sabía cómo reaccionar, no lo entendía, solo veía a su madre sonriendo y cuando iba a dejarse llevar y abrazar a la persona que más quería, algo cambió. La sonrisa dulce cambió por una de victoria, los ojos se volvieron fríos e impersonales. Luna gritó de dolor, su madre le había arrancado de cuajo el filo cortante. El calor empezó a recorrerle la pierna mientras la sangre brotaba sin control.

— Siempre fuiste una decepción. Debías haber muerto en la explosión, pero mi torpeza hizo que sobrevivieras y yo muriera. Lunática. Jamás te quise. — La voz cortante de la madre de Luna fue como una dura bofetada. Reconocía esa voz a pesar de la helada impersonalidad de la que hacía gala. Era la voz que reía en sus sueños, la voz que la ayudaba a dormir, la voz de miles de cuentos de infancia.

El dolor se agudizó y Luna tosió ahogándose de pronto. El rostro ensangrentado de su madre fue suficiente para darse cuenta pero ver el filo clavado en el pecho lo confirmó. Se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

_No. No podía morir. Todo debía ser un sueño._

Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla y un dolor en las rodillas le subió por la columna. Había caído al suelo. Ahora veía a su madre como una hormiga que vislumbra un titán. Pero ya no era su madre. Era una aberración, era un monstruo carente de pelo, con mil heridas y cicatrices. Arqueado hacia delante y con los brazos agarrotados en una pose simiesca. Su mandíbula desencajada, su lengua colgando y sus ojos hundidos en el cráneo. Lo único que permanecía imperturbable eran esos dos puntos grises que la miraban con crueldad.

_Ella no es mi madre. _

Luna cerró lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por la cálida frialdad del abrazo de la muerte.

_Esto no está pasando. Solo es una pesadilla. Es producto de mi mente aterrada. _

— ¿Qué este pasando en tu cabeza lo hace menos real, mocosa? Morirás. Da igual donde lo hagas. Vas a morir y podre descansar.

— Tú. Tú. ¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Esto es un sueño!

— Reconfórtate en la ignorancia de no saber si esta muerte es onírica o real.

Luna se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad. El cansancio la asaltaba y el sueño era un pesado manto sobre todo su ser. Un último pensamiento la recorrió antes de caer víctima del sopor.

_Esto tiene que ser un sueño ¿No? _


End file.
